Grimm's
by inkl0v3
Summary: She had me trapped, and there was nothing I could do to stop it... not without everyone at Grimm's finding out what I really was. But what good would that do? Who would believe me if they saw the real me? Did I really think happy endings existed here?
1. Once

**Grimm's**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is basically a story set in modern times in a somewhat fantasy-alternate world, about a private boarding school called Grimm's Academy. There are lots of rich kids (most of whom you should recognize from various Grimm's fairytales) who go there, but this story focuses on the main character that's been cursed by an evil fairy and… oh, you'll find out. Enjoy! And thank the Grimm brothers for their awesome stories!

* * *

It was dark by the time I got out of Mortimer's grocery, so I hurried over to where I had parked my bike, untying the cashier apron that I had been wearing for the past five hours. Pushing back the kickstand, I slung my leg over the seat and took off, pedaling for home.

Home; my mouth watered at the prospect of whatever my dad would be cooking. I used to love to just sit and watch him in the kitchen when I had been younger, and things hadn't been as bad. Things were easy then; my mom had a good job, my sisters and me were still young, we were happy. Then my mom lost her job, and things had gotten… difficult. That's when I got the job at Mortimer's, in downtown Bremen.

Bremen after dark was a pretty rough town, but I knew which streets to avoid. In almost no time, I was zigzagging past the parked cars of our alleyway, making out the familiar rectangle of light from our back door. I gave an involuntary sigh as I laid my bike against the worn brick exterior and pounded up the wooden steps. As I entered the kitchen, I was overcome with the thick, heady smell of garlic and the steam from various boiling pots on our cluttered stove. My dad smiled over at me, and Kiki peeked from around his legs with a timid laugh.

My dad's smile always made me feel warm with hope, as if he knew that one day things were going to get better for us. I gave him a quick kiss before setting my apron on the too-small table that was squeezed in amongst the counters, backpacks, papers, and books.

"Where's mom?" I asked him, slightly weary, as I sat in a worn-out chair.

"Late," he replied, stirring some tomato paste.

"Again? Man, those community college classes must be grueling." I remarked, attempting to make sense of the mess on the table. Kiki rushed over, dragging her worn-out stuffed rabbit behind her.

"Mama said she'd teach me how to paint tomorrow!" she cried, hugging the chair. I giggled at her, picking up her toy rabbit and dancing it in front of her face. She gave a chuckle before taking it away from me.

"Yeah, painting… I'm sure that'll help with the mess in here," Laila rolled her eyes as she entered, her nose stuck in a book.

"Hey, it'll be fun Laila. When's the last time you had any fun?" I retorted.

"Yeah Laila, when's ta last time you had fun?" Kiki narrowed her eyes at her older sister. Laila just re-adjusted her glasses.

Laila believed she was the most mature of anybody in our family… and she's probably right. She's the only middle-aged thirteen-year-old that I know of. Kiki, on the other hand, had just barely turned six and completely acts her age. I'm the oldest, almost seventeen already, and have the burden of helping support our bedraggled family. Mom works as a waitress during the day, and takes some college classes on the side in the hopes of getting a better job one day. Dad's a teacher, and takes care of the house in the absence of the other females.

"I'm here, I'm finally here!" Mom called from the front door. I saw her enter the kitchen and drop all her bags, running towards dad and throwing herself on him in a hug.

"Eww…!" Kiki squealed as they kissed. Mom threw her a haggard smile, and a small warning bell went off in my head. _Why is she so worried looking?_

"How was your day, my lovely sweetheart?" dad asked her as he set her back down on her feet, her oval locket glinting in the dim kitchen light. Her smile faded, as she glanced over at my younger sisters.

"Laila, could you take Kiki and get her washed up for dinner?" mom asked.

"But, mom," Laila started to protest.

"Laila- _please_?" mom asked again, a pleading tone to her voice. Laila gave a sigh, but picked up Kiki and left the room. I watched my sisters leave before turning back to my parents. The look on my mom's face made me want to be the middle child who had to leave the room, if only to be spared whatever news she had for us.

"Honey, what is it?" my dad asked worriedly as he pulled a chair over for my mom. She sat down, looking dazed.

"There was… there was a lady at work. I was serving her lunch, and, I guess I was chatting on about something that was bothering me, but… she told me that she could help us." She explained.

"Well… that's great!" my dad remarked. Mom glanced at me before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I-I didn't like the looks of her… something about her, I don't know… seemed _untrustworthy_. She said that she could pay off our debts and everything… but that it would come at a price. I refused." Then, my mother gazed up at my father with such a childish, frightful look, that it scared me, "…She was an umber fairy."

Silence filled the kitchen as me and dad processed this information. Fairies were powerful creatures, appearing just as ordinary humans. They could alter their shape, and possessed untold magic. Some- most - were good; these were lucent fairies. Others were ones who searched for any reason to put a curse on somebody; these were the umber fairies.

"Sweetie, why didn't you accept her offer?" my dad asked, sinking to his knees by mom's side. My mother's tear-stricken face cast me a sidelong glance.

"Love, she wanted our daughter; she wanted Vera."

My face paled in shock as this realization hit me. I had been the price, and my mother had refused, knowing that this lady very well could be a powerful fairy.

What had I done? What trouble had I brought onto my family?

And then a crash rang out from the hall, and the sound of someone screaming and running up the stairs followed. My parents rushed out, calling out my sister's names as they flew up the stairs. I attempted to stand, but almost fell over as I reached the hallway, my mind reeling. A metallic smell overcame my senses as I landed on my knees, and I made out a small, crumpled body with curly black hair in front of the stairs. _No… Kiki…_

A heart-stopping cry from upstairs, then silence, as black dots blinked in front of my vision. I had no time to panic, or feel fear, as the blackness grew. My head hit the floor with a dull thud, but I clung to consciousness for some sick reason.

Then the dark figure descended the stairs, and I turned my eyes up to see a tall, thin lady staring down at me.

"Well, well, well… I still get my prize, despite your mother's pathetic attempt to protect you…"

And then, my eyes closed as she reached a finger down to my forehead. A bright, blinding light burned behind my eyelids, and I must have screamed, for pain flowed through me as my body was bent and sculpted into a new, unfamiliar shape.

* * *

I awoke violently, gasping with pain. Another vision, this one so real that, even after realizing it hadn't happened to me, I still glanced around my dark room in fear. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down.

_Maia… I need to tell Maia._

Sighing, I cautiously crawled out from under my warm, safe sheets and stood, wrapping a velvet robe around my petite frame. Forgetting my slippers, I quickly made for the door. Opening it, I gazed out into the dark, silent hallway.

I took another deep breath before leaving my room, shutting the door behind me. I rushed down to the end of the hallway where a large, imposing oak door stood. Staring up at it, I gathered my courage and tapped lightly.

"Yes?" a woman's strong alto voice answered, much more quickly than I was prepared for.

"Um, Maia?" I spoke quietly, opening the door, "It's- me." I stepped into the room. My older sister glanced up at me from the desk she was sitting behind. Only a few candles were lit around the room, but I knew that something was worrying her.

"Ah, Charon," she smiled wearily at me, pulling her glasses off of her face and setting them down on the cluttered desktop. "What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked, her gold eyes piercing me.

_I could ask you the same thing, big sis._ I resisted my urge to scowl, and instead bowed my head to hide the inevitable grimace.

"I had another vision… a very strong one." I confessed. I heard a small clatter, which was probably Maia dropping the pen that had been grasped firmly in her hand. My grimace was replaced by a smirk; my fairy gift at least made me of use here, allowing me a niche, albeit small.

"What… what is it?" Maia's hand was on my shoulder. I nearly jumped; Grimm's headmistress had steps as quiet as a cat.

"I… it was…" I stammered, blood rushing into my face as I danced around the words, "… a great darkness, it overcame me, and…" I sighed, giving up. "I believe that this evil, whatever it may be, is going to come here."

Silence. And then:

"Well, we'll just have to be ready, won't we?" she stated, perfectly composed despite the fear I had evoked. I merely bowed my head lower and nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** end of chapter one. Sorry it was kind have a downer, but I needed to get the story started somewhere. Don't worry, chapter two's on the way, so you should be able to go and read that to get at least somewhat happier. Please review!


	2. Swan Skin

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: **new chapter! Don't worry, not so sad. I'll explain more in this one. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I don't own any of the fairy tales I'm eventually going to imply, the brothers Grimm do. Enjoy!

* * *

_Thirteen months later_

Time passed, wounds healed, but I couldn't forget. Not after what she did to me, after what she did to my family. Nightmares and nightmarish memories still lingered in the back of my mind, but it was slowly getting better.

She had kept me as her captive, somewhere I didn't recognize. I couldn't escape; the pond that was now my home was enclosed in an enchanted cage, though I had tried countless times to fly away to my long-forgotten freedom. Little good it would have done; my old life had been snatched away from me.

I glided along the surface of the pond, gazing down at the watery mirror. A swan gazed back, immense amounts of sadness behind its eyes. That swan was me.

I had been trapped in this form for what seemed like an eternity, and it scared me at times when I forgot what it had been like to be human. I already couldn't remember how old I was, what I had looked like as a girl, what my mother's voice sounded like…

A clanging sound pierced through my thoughts, and I glanced up. Adarsa entered; the fairy that had done all this, yet refused to kill me to end the misery. I started to glide as far from her as I could- an instinct I had gained through her frequent visits. Yet this time was different, I could feel it.

Her steps didn't seem quite so threatening, and her usually stern face seemed almost… pleasant. Curious, I gazed at her, but swam no closer.

Adarsa was a tall, thin lady with long, streaming hair that was a dark, nearly black, purple color. Her eyes, usually flashing with anger, were a startling scarlet color, which stood out against her pale skin. Her thin lips hid a set of impeccably perfect teeth, yet I always imagined them as fangs. Right now, she was smiling at me.

"Come here, my dear… come, come!" she beckoned over at me. When I hesitated, she gave a heavy sigh. "Must I always do this?" And then, with a flick of her wrist, I was jerked forward. Her magic had almost complete control over me.

"Now then, are you wondering yet about my good mood?" her eyes sparkled. I lowered my head, wanting to tuck it under my wing. Adarsa giggled… _giggled_! Until this point, I was for sure that umber fairies were immune to happiness.

"Come now," her sugary voice murmured, "my plan has been put into action, and you are the centerpiece of it all!"

I suppose that this news didn't surprise me enough, because the fairy once again heaved a sigh before leaning down towards me. Before I could react, she was placing an outstretched finger on my head. I blinked as a blinding light filled my vision, temporarily blinding me just as an unbearable amount of pain was sent coursing through me. And then it was over.

Dazed, I shook my head, causing a few strands of my auburn hair to fall into my face. I focused on the strands of red hair, entranced, before I reached out and touched them, making sure they were real. As soon as my fingers touched the strands, I gasped. Turning, I glanced down into the water to find a girl, albeit slightly skinny from undernourishment, but a human girl nonetheless.

Standing shakily, I tried to get used to my old body once again. Adarsa seemed to be appraising me as she circled, eyes narrowed in concentration. I shivered, realizing that I wasn't wearing anything other than a heavy golden locket… my mother's locket. I glanced down at it quickly, surprised that I had it, this last reminder of my old life.

"Hmm… well, it'll take some work, but I think you're the perfect candidate for my little… quest." She smiled at me, a dark, mysterious grin whose secret was hidden from my sight. "I will let you keep your true form… as long as you get me what I need. Will you follow my commands?"

A cold thread of dread wove its way up my spine as she held a hand out to me. I stared at that delicate, dainty palm—a killer's palm—for a long time before, hesitantly, I took hold of it. Staring into my eyes, deep into my soul, Adarsa smiled and nodded.

"Yes… you'll do perfectly…" she murmured.

* * *

The Belladonnas, the twelve headmistresses of Grimm Academy, were gathered in our inner chamber, including me. The dim-lit room's warm red walls made it seem as though it was much later than it actually was.

We were seated in our birth order, eldest to youngest sister, around our round meeting table. At the head of the table, of course, was the high and mighty Maia, the true headmistress of the boarding school. Clockwise from her sat Hespera, her snowy white hair and wrinkly face smiling warmly out at us, bringing even more contrast to Maia's overly stern expression. Hespera's hands were still stained with grass and dirt from her job as head groundskeeper at Grimm's.

Next to Hespera, was yet another stern sister, Astraea. Her thin glasses, perched at the end of her beak-like nose, seemed to fulfill her look of head of disciplinary issues. Daphne was next on the table order, her shining blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun. I could see her fingers dancing along the mahogany tabletop to a lively rhythm, impatient to get back to the music room where she belonged.

Selene was next, her silver eyes bright amidst the darkness of the room. She was, for a science teacher, remarkably likeable. And then there was Clio (head English teacher), scribbling away on a thick notepad, every once in awhile tucking another strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. Eris was sitting to Clio's left, looking deep in thought. She was the head math teacher here (yawn).

Next was Nyx, her hair cropped boyishly short as she whispered something to Persephone next to her. Persephone, in charge of the girl's dorms, was hardly paying attention. She was gazing off into the distance dreamily, no doubt thinking about August Lupine, one of the history teachers. They had been involved in a secret relationship since the end of last semester. She would freak if she found out that I knew about that, because the Belladonnas were forbidden to have romantic relations with any of the other staff at Grimm's.

And then there was Brizo, head of the boy's dormitories, and Thalia, head art teacher, talking enthusiastically about this coming year. I was at the end, the 'leftover'. I had just finished my courses at Arcadia University, and was to help out around Grimm's until Maia found a proper position for me at our boarding school.

I sighed, sinking lower into my seat, as Maia called everyone to order.

"Alright, alright sisters…" she called out in her firm voice, full of power, "It is time to get started. Next week begins the fall semester, and move-in day is this Saturday. Is everything in order?"

"I've cleaned out the arts closet, and I'm running low on calligraphy ink and gold leaf." Thalia spoke up. Maia nodded at her.

"Anyone else in need of supplies?" she asked, her gaze travelling around the table.

I'm short a few graphing calculators, but other than that everything appears to be in order." Eris replied.

"Yes, and I do believe that we will be in need of some more potting soil shortly." Hespera answered.

"I'm fine on supplies," Daphne piped in, "but could you see if Mr. Pelstinsky could clean the lockers in the music room? I don't think they ever got cleaned out very well."

"Good, good… this is a good start. Everyone knows what's needed, and has their wits about them." Maia nodded again at everyone, "That will be especially important this year…" I knew where this was leading; my vision. I had been having that same one, the one of overpowering darkness, more and more frequently. Nearly every night now I'd wake up in a cold sweat, still feeling the cold tendrils of evil on my neck.

"What do you mean, Maia?" Nyx asked calmly.

"Charon has had another vision, the strongest yet. It appears as though something evil is coming…" Maia tailed off, her eyes spotting me, halfway out of my seat from slumping beneath the table. Immediately I felt another ten pair of eyes become glued to me, and I straightened up. I hated this; where everyone took note of me, the freak.

"But- what does it mean?" Hespera asked, thankfully taking the spotlight off of me. I gave an inward sigh.

"We must be prepared, and take extra security measures. I am certain that whatever is coming our way, it is in search of the Heartstone." Maia reluctantly revealed.

"But- how on earth could anyone have found out that it was here?" Astraea cried out. Maia held up a hand.

"It does not matter; the security of the entire kingdom of Isadora rests on us keeping the Heartstone safe, and I am the only one who knows where it is hidden." She told us firmly.

"But- the king…" Thalia started.

"The king has been notified, and has insisted that the Heartstone is safe in our hands."

"I know, but if anyone should get hold of it…" Thalia insisted.

"That will not happen." Maia threw a frightening look at my sister, who immediately shrunk back, eyes downcast. I glanced over at her and gulped.

If anyone should get a hold of the Heartstone, then they would seize control of Isadora. My sister had a right to be frightened, for we were treading on very thin ice…


	3. Travelers

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** I don't own the Grimm brother's fairytales, only my original spin I've put on them (for instance, the Belladonnas, headmistresses of Grimm's, are the twelve dancing princesses). Enjoy! This chapter is a lot longer!

* * *

_Jeremiah_

I gazed out the window of the train, watching the slowly setting sun as it drew closer to the line of trees that veiled the city of St. Joseph from view. My eyes would shift every so often to the girl that was seated across from me. Her own hazel eyes remained downcast most of the time, meeting mine only every few minutes with a nervous smile.

I made sure not to catch her eyes too often, unless I wanted the unthinkable to happen. My family had pulled a lot of strings to get me into Grimm's boarding school, and if I blew it before even getting there by revealing I had a curse placed on me… I shuddered thinking about my father's rage.

My father- Sir Gerald Stillwater- had a famous temper. My mother dealt with him the best she could, as well as my two sisters Glenda and Fern; it wasn't hard for them, they were females and my father tried better around them to control his anger. I was the one who received the brunt of his anger, through my various failures. His hate almost made me forget that this curse was placed on me at birth because of him.

The day I was born, my father was out getting drunk. He was at a bar- The Calico Cat, a favorite back in Arcadia- when he met the eye of a pretty woman. He struck up a conversation, complimented her long pretty red hair, and suggested that they find a more… intimate setting. They went to one of the upstairs rooms where he tried to kiss her.

That was when he found out that she was a lucent fairy, and that she knew who he was and where his wife and newborn son were. Enraged, she placed a curse on his firstborn son (aka, me) that he should turn into a frog anytime he even so much as thought about kissing a girl; and here's the kicker, the curse would remain until I received my first kiss. Talk about a living nightmare.

The train shuddered over the track, and I tried to catch myself before I fell. The girl across from me also slid suddenly from her seat, careening toward me where I landed on the floor. I felt her legs become entangled in mine, and then her body was against me, and her hazel eyes were gazing in shock at me. We were still for a single second as the train regained its steady rhythm.

I realized that I had been holding my breath, and let out a shaky gust of air as I met her gaze. I could feel a blush creeping onto my ears as she mumbled an embarrassed apology. And then I felt that horrible feeling, the slimy one down in my gut when my curse took effect.

I leapt up quickly, the girl falling to my side as I tripped over my feet. Already my clothes felt too loose, and I had to hold onto the top of my pants to keep them from falling down. I ran off down the hall without a word, barely reaching the small lavatory in time.

As I slammed the door shut, my skin finished turning slick and green and my clothes fell to the floor. I was still holding onto the doorknob, hanging by my long, thin, webbed hands. Letting go, I fell painfully to the floor.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "Great way to start off a new semester."

* * *

_Evie_

I bit my lip, as the ferry grew closer to the pier. It was almost here, another year at Grimm's; my last, in fact. Mother wanted me to go off to Arcadia University next year. I had my heart set on something else though…

"Miss? Excuse me, miss? Is this your luggage?" One of the ferry workers touched my arm. I jumped, scared by his presence. If there was one thing Mother had taught me, it was to fear men. They had nothing but evil intentions in mind. I didn't believe it was true, but she insisted.

"Miss?" he pressed.

"Oh, yes." I nodded at him, taking up the light blue luggage case from him. Not many possessions right now, but Mother was sending my trunk of dresses up before classes start up. I gave a content sigh, wrapping my jacket closer to me as the cool wind played with the loose strands of hair. I wanted to chop it all off, and yet at the same time I didn't. That was another thing; Mother had insisted on me never having a single hair on my head cut for some reason. She told me that I would lose my birthright as a noble if that ever occurred. Sometimes I questioned Mother's outlook on life…

I let my eyes slip back to the page of the book in my hand. _Rebecca_, an old gothic romance. I wasn't very fond of the genre, but still. This one was new to me; I figured I'd give it a chance. If there was one thing that could make me feel at home, it was the comforting words of a book. I had thousands back home in my room; but soon it would be back to the library at Grimm's, a lovely labyrinth of shelves full of books. They could keep me company better than any person I had ever met… and I hadn't met very many in my life.

* * *

_Rosemary_

I pulled the curtain away from the window in my family's coach, watching the town of St. Joseph pass by. The streets were growing dark in the late summer sunset, and I could see the merchants giving up for the day. I let the curtain fall back in front of the window, turning back in my seat.

I wanted the sun to stay out longer, to warm my face and keep me awake. I didn't like the night; that's when the bad dreams came. Nearly every night now I would wake in a cold sweat, chest heaving with my frightened breath.

I fixed my posture so that I wasn't slumping, turning my thoughts to other things as I smoothed the yellow satin of my dress. True, it was a little ostentatious to arrive in a satin dress just to move in, but one had to arrive in style. It better established the social order that was soon to be put into place. I would be at the top again this year hopefully, queen of the winter ball. It was the only happiness I could find. Besides, being unable to sleep most nights, what else could I do besides make myself pretty?

* * *

_Maia_

"I understand Mrs. Bitterlock, I really do, however…" I tried to turn the conversation back to the problem. Evain Bitterlock's eyes narrowed, much like those of a snake, and I could see her two sons shrink further into their seats.

"No, Headmistress Belladonna, I don't think you understand." Her voice lowered as her green eyes became piercing, "My sons are new here at this boarding school, and they deserve to be known by their true name. Seeing as how Sir Cummings has chosen to… disappear, I have chosen to return to my maiden name. Now, I think my sons should have the same opportunity to do so. The Bitterlock name is highly recognized as an established royal line. Cummings… well, I'm afraid the name just wouldn't do them justice. It's barely been a hundred years since that name has been known as royal!" she threw her hands up into the air.

Exhaling slowly, I could see no way around this pompous woman and her trifles.

"Very well, Mrs. Bitterlock, Hayden and Aiden will be known by your chosen surname. I suppose you'll want the same for Ella?" I took my pen up and began writing on the two boy's record.

"No!" she burst out. I paused, fixing my eyes on her. She regained her composure quite quickly, "I- uh, I mean, no, of course not. The poor dear is all worked up over the matter, and would rather keep her father's surname, no matter how in-noble it may seem now."

"Very well," I sighed, going back to writing, "Speaking of Ella, where is she? Already moved in? I was looking forward to seeing her. She is the only member of your family who has attended here before."

"Well, she was delayed by some chores before she could leave. Poor dear, all excited and she forgot to pack! Let alone, clean her room." Evain chuckled. I bit the inside of my cheek, seeing through her tone. I felt badly for Ella Cummings, but did not see a way of helping her at this point.

"Well, I should hope she would arrive before Monday's classes. Otherwise Astraea will have to detain her further."

"Of course, of course." Evain curtsied as she stood to leave, "I will see to it that the child gets here on time."

Her eyes didn't leave me as she walked out, pushing Hayden and Aiden in front of her. Then, she shut the thick wooden door powerfully, so that the slam echoed off the stone walls of my office. I let my posture relax.

"… snake…" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Gabriel_

I stepped cautiously off of the bus, clutching my duffel bag close to me as my feet crunched onto the gravel drive. I was barely aware of Faustino, rubbing himself encouragingly around my leg. I tried to shoo the orange calico cat away, but he stubbornly just butted his head against my calf.

"Now come on Gabriel, we must walk into the place if you're to go to class on Monday." He whispered up at me.

I was the youngest son of Daniel Miller, owner of a small bakery in Marbug. I had two older brothers, but who knows where they might be at the moment. Matt and Nate had run off as soon as they had graduated, leaving me to work our father's shop as he grew increasingly more ill. I had tried to contact them after he died- very suddenly one night in April- but I was unable to find them. I was forced to sell our bakery, the only home I had known, and take my few possessions to wherever I might be going off to.

Faustino had been my father's cat. I never knew he talked though; he in fact had never done it until the one desperate night in June when I was sitting crouched on the floor of the bakery, fretting over bills and homework. He simply curled up on the counter closest to me, gazed down and said: "You know, you could always sell the place."

He had convinced me that there was something more to be had out there, more than just baking rolls and pastries for the rest of my life. Reluctantly, I eventually agreed with him. That's when he told me his next great idea: The Grimm's Boarding Academy in St. Joseph.

I laughed.

Why would I go there? True, commoners were allowed to attend, but only with the proper amount of tuition paid and a guardian's permission. I had neither, and I didn't fancy being pushed around by snobby royals all day either.

Faustino told me to just sell the place and not to worry about the money or the signed permission; he would get both for me. Feeling sick and slightly desperate (who wouldn't, taking advice from a cat?), I sold the place for a measly amount of coin. I paid off the debts, and gave the rest to Faustino. He had taken the sum, not even half the amount I needed, and had somehow doubled it within the week. As for the permission, he was very good at forgery it turned out.

And so here I was, standing in the early autumn chill and dressed in cloths picked out by my inherited cat, standing outside the most prestigious and expensive school in all of Isadora. I gulped.

"I think I've changed my mind." I shivered, turning away. Faustino hissed and batted at me with his paw, claws out.

"Think of what you've done, where you've come from… you can't stop now. You must trust me Gabriel!" he hissed at me.

"They're going to think I'm crazy…" I sighed, closing my eyes and turning back to face Grimm's.

"Why? Because of your clothes? I've dressed you in the finest I could steal- I mean, find…" he twitched his ears at me sheepishly.

"No… because I'm listening to a talking cat." I replied, opening my eyes and glancing down at Faustino. He beamed up at me, flicking his tail.

"Thank you Gabriel. I won't let you down. You aren't going to regret this, I promise!" he cried out, racing along behind me.

"Yeah, yeah… hey look, can you keep the chatter to a minimum? I don't think having a talking cat around is going to make it any easier for me here."

* * *

_Jack_

I arrived at the imposing front entrance the same time as a girl around my age showed up. I set my case down, staring up at the large, thick wood door in front of us. The girl also paused, only carrying a knapsack that was thrown over her shoulder. I studied her out of the corner of my eye; she was odd, that's for sure.

Tall and thin, she had short-cropped hair, sandy blonde with dyed blue streaks and pulled back into the tiniest of ponytails. She wore old painted-on jeans, and a lime green t-shirt that was growing too small for her. Her eyes were a warm hazel as they studied the entrance.

"Scary-looking, isn't it?" she leaned slightly toward me, craning her neck so her eyes could find me. My breath caught in my throat. I could've sworn her eyes had been hazel, yet for the slightest of moments when she had turned, they had flashed a silver glint. I nodded hastily, to cover up my embarrassing stare.

"Yeah, like it wasn't scary enough already." I sighed.

"It's only scary to commons like yourself." A strong tenor voice rang out from behind us. We both turned to find a boy with hair so dark it shined blue in the sunlight. As he strode towards us, I could see his tanned muscles rippling underneath his white shirt, and I gulped. His eyes were a gorgeous sky blue, the kind that girls would love to stare into, the kind guys like me were jealous of.

"Excuse me, but I must go find my room." He pushed past us rudely, opening the door with ease and walking through, not even waiting for his following servant who was carrying an ancient-looking trunk.

"Well, I can't say that his name is all that fitting." The girl grumbled.

"What?" I asked, blinking finally.

"That," she motioned into the doorway after the boy who had pushed past us, "Is Eric Charmain. Girls here call him Charming, even though half the time he acts horribly towards everyone. Spoiled little brat." She muttered under her breath. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth as I watched her.

"I'm Jack, Jack Fabiana." I told her, holding my hand out towards her.

"Oh, yes… I'm Tara Brimwell." She shook my hand strongly, giggling slightly. "Funny, you don't look like you have any Latin in your blood."

"W-what?" I asked, confused by her question.

"Well, your last name… its Latin, but you… oh, but what do I know? Suddenly I'm an expert on genealogy. Here, lets go in together. Are you a common?" she whispered the last question to me as I picked my luggage up.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I'm just glad I found another common before I even entered; makes me feel better."

"Oh no," she laughed, holding the door open for me, "I'm not a common; I'm royal."

I turned my face away from her so she couldn't see my shocked expression.

* * *

_Vera_

Adarsa had brought me into her 'lair' as I affectionately called it; it once had been a stately castle or manor long ago, but the outside had long since been neglected to the point of despair. I was surprised when I first entered however to find the inside richly decorated with hues of gold, purple, and red.

She had a servant whisk me quickly up a grand staircase and into a large bedroom. I gaped at the canopy bed and thick plush carpet under my wet, bare feet. I pulled the fairy's cape closer to my bare body as the servant, an olive-skinned girl who looked no older than 15, ushered me into a door to the side. My mouth dropped as I entered the largest bathroom I had ever set my eyes on.

As if unaware of her surroundings, the girl walked around me and started the water in the grand tub, big enough to fit at least three people. I watched, transfixed as she took out a small caddy full of various vials and bottles. She began adding measured amounts of each to the steaming bath.

"Ah, good you've got the bath ready." Adarsa remarked as she entered behind me. I shrunk away from her voice, as if from a blow. Then the cape was wrenched from my weak grip. "Now, I don't have a lot of extra time to spare, so this is the best that I can do for now. It's a little something I've discovered over my years of experience, sort of a longer-lasting beauty potion. You've made your contract with me, and as long as you keep it, you'll keep your true form and whatever you gain from this "beauty bath" of mine. Break it, even only a little, and the consequences will show." She lectured me as I stood, knees knocking together. I tried not to notice the servant girl's hidden grin as she took in my pathetic form.

I was helped into the bath, and reluctantly fed a bowl of warm soup. Then, being left to soak alone for a while, I let myself sink in down to my chin as I stared up at the small window that was above me. The sky, now dark, sparkled full of stars. I gave a sigh, wondering how easily I could let myself slip below the bubbles and drown before they could stop me.

But once again, there was something inside of myself that stopped me from doing this; that same, persistent feeling that had kept me alive the night Adarsa attacked my family. I hated it for not letting me end my miserable existence, but I swallowed my anger and chose to just enjoy the steaming water and warm soup while I could. I clutched my mother's locket close to me, rubbing its familiar surface for a sense of comfort as my mind tried to piece together what Adarsa would want with me…

* * *

**A/N:** So, just to clear up some confusion: the headmistresses are the 12 dancing princesses, Jeremiah is the frog prince, Evie is rapunzel, Rosemary is sleeping beauty, Evain Bitterlock is the evil stepmother, Hayden and Aiden are the 'stepsisters' (rather, stepbrothers in this case, and not so evil), Ella (who you'll meet in the next chapter) is, of course, Cinderella, Gabriel is from puss in boots, Faustino _is _puss in boots, Jack is from Jack and the beanstalk, Tara is the princess and the pea, Eric Charmain is prince charming (get it?), and Vera is just my own creation. You'll meet a few others in the next chapter, such as Hansel and Gretel and little red riding hood, but that's all I could squeeze in for now! REVIEW!! (please?)


	4. Late Arrivals

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! I'm really enjoying this story so far! It's fun and puzzling at the same time; there's so many characters and sub-plots and details I have to fit in and its sometimes frustrating to figure it all out, but I'm having fun with it. Remember, all my characters are based off of the fairytales of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. Oh, and keep reviewing! You guys are great :)

* * *

_Hunter_

I drove my horse fast, glancing back every so often at the Hightower's daughter to reassure myself of her safety. I had grown up with Gwendolyn's parents, and if anything should happen to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I had learned of the plot through an informant of mine; I still had friends from the war that would give me valuable information from time-to-time. The informant hadn't known who it was, but had been told that someone was out to kill Gwyn. Why, I had no idea, but I had at once rushed to the Hightower's manor. They decided that it was best for her to return to Grimm's Academy, even though she had vehemently refused at the beginning of summer to ever return there again.

At first it was difficult to persuade her, but when she learned that someone wanted to kill her, she paled a little and woodenly agreed to it. Packing whatever she could fit into my travel case, we set off immediately.

Now she was clutching my waist, her knuckles still white with the effort and stress of the situation even though we had been riding for hours. Up ahead, I could see the dim lights that outlined the protective stone wall that surrounded the large campus.

"We're almost there," I whispered back to her. She lifted her head, her wide green eyes fearfully making out the imposing castle rising up in front of us. Setting her jaw into a determined line, she gave a tight nod.

We were let in immediately, thanks to the Hightower's seal prominently displayed on the frantic letter I was carrying. A servant took my horse to the stables as another led us inside and up a secretive, winding staircase. We were let into a dark oak room, the lights inside dim.

As the door shut behind us, I was certain we were alone. That's when the woman's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I thought Ms. Hightower was not returning this year," a strong, clear voice rang out. My eyes adjusted slowly, but I could make out a lady's form behind a dark desk in front of us. She was tall, and her dark hair was pulled back and twisted into an artful bun. She stood as she offered us a seat. I went forward, handing her the letter before standing behind the dark green chair Gwyn had chosen to slump into.

The lady's golden eyes ran down the page swiftly, and then she set it down on her desk, her eyes shutting for the smallest of seconds.

"Gwendolyn," she replied after a small space of silence, "There is a new student here, Tara Brimwell, that would be a perfect roommate for you. Georgio," she called out, the servant opening the door we had entered through, "Please escort Ms. Hightower to her quarters. She will be rooming with Ms. Brimwell. Oh, and see that her luggage gets there as well."

The servant nodded and motioned for Gwyn to follow him. She gave me an uneasy look, but I nodded at her; I was going to see to it that she would be secure here.

The slender girl stood, pulling back the hood of her travelling cape to reveal her sleek black hair before following the servant out. Then the door shut again. My eyes remained on the door until the lady cleared her throat. I turned back toward her.

"Hunter Jennings, is it?" she asked me, referring back to the letter.

"Yes ma'am." I bowed, "And you are…?"

"Maia Belladonna, the Headmistress here." She replied. I stood.

"I want to make sure the security measures here are in order before I leave; I care about Gwyn as if she were my daughter, and I don't want any harm to come to her." I informed the imposing headmistress.

"Nor do I; she is, after all, one of my students." Maia returned authoritatively, "However, you will not have to worry; you are not to leave. I'll have a messenger return a letter to Sir Hightower before dawn about the safety of his daughter as well as your situation."

"Thank you, Headmistress Belladonna, for the chance to watch over Gwendolyn, however…"

"Oh, you are not going to be watching over Gwendolyn." She smiled secretly at me. I glanced up at her. "I have additional security measures for her."

"But- I am to stay…?" I started.

"You were in the King's army during the war, were you not?" she asked me, standing as she folded a letter she had somehow written in the past few minutes. I merely nodded, feeling a slight annoyance with this lady.

"I was," I replied.

"But, not just in his army; you were a spy for him as well." She gazed over at me as she slid the letter into an envelope with her slender fingers.

"How on earth did you…"

She held up a hand, "Just enquiring. You were quite skilled, both at fighting and at gathering intelligence, correct?"

"You seem to not need me to answer; you seem to be quite good at gathering intelligence yourself." I replied grudgingly, trying not to let my annoyance swelter into anger. How this woman frustrated me! Her smile broke into a quiet chuckle.

"I have need of your services, but not in the case of Ms. Hightower. How much do you know about the Heartstone?" she asked me, growing serious. My eyes flashed over at her in amazement.

"The Heartstone? Only that whosoever is in possession of it controls the entire kingdom. It's been in the King's family for the past 600 years! Why on earth are you asking me about the Heartstone?" I questioned her. She leaned across her desk, looking me in the eye.

"It's here… and something evil wants it."

* * *

_Vera_

I peered out from the small window in our private car of the train, watching as the dark forest sped past us. We had been travelling all day, and now were within twenty minutes of the Northern St. Joseph station.

"Now listen to me," Adarsa leaned towards me, eyes flashing, "You are to be known as Vera Thorn, a royal from Crescent City. I have provided you with the documents you will need, and you have your luggage waiting for you at the station. Do not tell anyone of your situation, or you might find yourself in some sort of trouble. While you're there, find out as much as you possibly can about the Heartstone. Got that? _Heartstone_." She stressed.

"Yes, I understand," I turned a glare toward her. She kept my stare for a second before smirking and sitting back.

"What's the matter? Still bitter about me killing your family and turning you into a swan?" she asked in a mock-sympathetic tone. I turned my gaze back out the window, trying to let my anger subside.

We reached the station soon enough, just as dusk was setting. I stepped onto the platform, and turned around expecting to see Adarsa behind me. There was no one there. I rushed back into our car, but she was nowhere to be found. Hearing the warning sound of the train horn, I stepped back onto the platform just as the train started pulling away. As its wheels were creaking on the tracks, I thought I heard a hiss of steam: "_remember, Heartstone…_"

I stood still, watching as the train disappeared into the distance. Then, sighing, I turned and began to pick up my pile of luggage. The small station was nearly deserted, but I spotted the figure of a petite girl, about my age, sitting nearby on a bench.

I walked over slowly as she glanced up at me. She had messy blonde hair that fell in unkempt waves down to her shoulders, and large gray eyes. She was dressed in a black hooded jacket, gray jeans, and sneakers. She smiled as I joined her.

"Hey there," She nodded up at me, "You heading to Grimm's?" she inquired. Swallowing heavily, I nodded. She stuck a hand out to me, "I'm Ella Cummings."

"Vera… Thorn." I replied slowly, shaking her small hand.

"The bus is supposed to be here at five thirty, but who knows. We're on the outskirts of town here, it could be awhile." She shrugged. The station was a small covered platform, nearly engulfed by the trees of the surrounding forest. The sun was slowly fading from the sky, leaving behind trails of pink and blue. I took a seat next to Ella as we waited.

"Why are you coming so late? I thought I'd be the last to arrive." I sighed. Ella stiffened, grimacing down at a puddle by our feet.

"My step-mother likes to make things difficult for me." She growled. "My dad disappeared at the beginning of the summer, and she claims he ran off with one of our servants. But I know my dad, and he would never do such a thing. And he certainly would not have left me with such a horrid person!"

"Oh…" I replied, not expecting such an answer.

"I just… I don't know where he would be. _She_ most likely has something to do with it, but I couldn't figure it out, even when she left with my step-brothers to enroll them at Grimm's."

"So, her sons go here too?" I asked.

"Yes," her mood improved slightly, "They shouldn't be called her sons, because such an evil lady would never be able to raise such boys as hers. Hayden and Aidan, you'll probably meet them there, always watch out for me, and try to protect me from their mom's anger as best as possible." She sighed.

I was about to ask her about what she meant, their mom's anger, when there was a roaring sound and then the bus pulled up to us.

"Finally!" Ella jumped up, gathering her one bag, "And only eight minutes late! What good luck!"

The bus took us down the road, where at first there was nothing more than trees, and then a few small houses, and then - as we crested a hill - suddenly the whole city of St. Joseph was stretched out before us. I gaped at the large, sparkling buildings and roads. A river snaked through part of the village, and then, on the furthest away hill, was a large castle. The town that it was set back from dwarfed it, but its structure was still the most magnificent I had ever seen.

I heard Ella giggle next to me.

"Have you never been to St. Joseph before?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, never." I replied.

"Well, you act as if it's the most magnificent city you've laid eyes on!" she smiled, "Say, where are you from anyways?"

I was about to answer 'Bremen' without thinking, before realizing that I wasn't myself anymore.

"Crescent City," I told her, letting my eyes leave the window. She nodded, studying me for a moment, but didn't say anything. We rode in comfortable silence until the town had passed us by. My mouth watered as we rode past the food vendors, and I sighed. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. The scenery changed slowly back to wide open fields before the castle loomed upon us on the horizon.

The bus sputtered to a stop in front of the imposing iron gate, letting me and Ella off before driving off. We both stood for a moment, taking in the structure in front of us.

Grimm's Boarding Academy in St. Joseph was surrounded by a tall wall made up of hewn stones and covered in places with a thick shawl of ivy. Inside, the front drive wound up a good distance until the front entrance. The castle itself appeared to be four stories tall, with tall, thin, arched windows evenly spaced out. There were four turrets, each coming to an impressive peak, as well as a few outlying buildings such as the stable.

"_This_... I always marvel at this." Ella sighed finally before turning to me, "What are you thinking?"

A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth, the first smile I've had in a long time.

"What? No moat?"

We both laughed as the gates opened for us, and we started on the long walk up the gravel drive. By the time we reached the impressive wood door, the pink had started to fade from the edges of the sky and a few stars showed.

A servant helped us in before taking our bags, whisking them away down a side corridor. I was about to protest when Ella stopped me.

"He's just taking them to our rooms. Here, this way. We have to check in With Maia, the headmistress here." She led me up an impressive side staircase; all the way telling me of how the headmistresses here, the Belladonnas, were all related to the King (cousins, or something) and were all very powerful.

The Headmistress' office was on the third floor, and we were let in immediately. Maia Belladonna was an impressive lady, tall and with dark hair and gold eyes. She reminded me of a lioness, proud and strong. She welcomed us in and had us sit before taking up my documents and looking them over. I fidgeted nervously as her eyes ran down the page.

"Well Ella, I'm glad to see that you've finally arrived. I'd of hated having to hand you over to Astraea." She remarked, a playful tone in her voice. "That stepmother of yours isn't giving you too much trouble, now is she?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Ella remarked, a slight smile on her lips. I could tell the two were on friendly terms with each other, and this fact comforted me.

"Well good. And… Ms. Thorn? I don't believe I've heard that name before." The headmistress turned her eyes on me. I gulped. "Are you the first generation of your family to attend here?" she asked. I relaxed slightly.

"Yes, Crescent City is so far away, it just…"

"I understand. I don't believe we've had very many students from there attend. Well, welcome. I do hope we'll exceed your expectations. There is a copy of our student handbook waiting in your room. Unfortunately, your roommate, Rosemary St. Clair, has requested she have her own room this semester. She claims she's suffering from insomnia and did not wish to bother her roommate, so I had to oblige. You will be given a room to yourself, although if you'd wish to switch with one of the other girls, I'm sure something could be arranged…" she closed the file that contained my documents.

"No, no that should be fine." I nodded.

"Well then, just read through the handbook and you'll be fine. If you have any questions, ask some of the students before coming to find me. I'm very busy and can't be bothered too often, you know." Her face was serious, but a spark behind her eye held a light-hearted gleam, and I knew that she was being slightly sarcastic. I smiled, my shoulders relaxing.

Right then a girl passed by Maia's open door.

"Oh, Gracie? Could you show Ms. Cummings and Ms. Thorn to their rooms?" the Belladonna asked. The girl turned to face us, her freckled face breaking into a wide grin.

"Of course," she curtsied.

"Ella, I believe you remember Gracie. Vera, this is Gracie Von Ludwig. Well, goodnight. I'll have Minerva bring up some leftover dinner to your rooms since you missed out on it. And don't be late for classes in the morning!" she called out after us.


	5. First Night

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N:** As suggested, I've re-worked and tweaked this chapter a little. Expect another chapter to be posted around Wednesday or so; I'm trying to get back on schedule with writing after finals and packing and such, so bear with me! Enjoy and review! Remember, all the characters are based on the fairytales of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

* * *

_Vera_

Gracie led us down the hallway, carrying a candlestick even though the wide hallways were well lit. She chattered the whole way, sharing gossip with Ella, who hardly got a word in. Gracie was slightly taller than Ella, rather curvy and with fine honey-brown hair braided into pigtails. She smiled a lot, talked a lot, and admitted to me that she enjoyed to eat a lot.

The hallway widened and was divided by some stairs in the middle that led downstairs. Gracie paused here.

"Over there is Wilhelm Hall, that's where the boy's rooms are." She motioned to her left with the candlestick, "And on this side is Jacob Hall. Our rooms are down this way." She started to lead us over to the right. A few students were out in the wide hall, talking quietly with each other. I tried to hold myself as a royal would, even though I felt like shrinking from everyone's stares.

"Don't worry," Ella whispered to me as Gracie got ahead of us, "You aren't the only new one here."

The side hallway was a lot narrower and darker, but there were large windows here and there that let in the moonlight. Each door had a number on it; we passed J1 and J2 before Gracie knocked on J3's door. Another petite girl opened it, this time with long, brown hair that hung to her shoulders. Her dark eyes took us in, and I couldn't help but to notice the bright red scarf around her neck.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly overwhelmed by us.

"Brought you a roommate!" Gracie cheered, letting Ella enter.

"Hey, I'm Ella Cummings. Sorry about getting here so late, but…"

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" The girl cried, hugging her excitedly, "I was beginning to wonder if they sent the luggage to the wrong room. I'm Robin Bellflower. Do you happen to have any posters or something to hang on our walls? I'm afraid I didn't bring any…" she rushed into conversation quickly and fearlessly. Ella threw a hopeless look back at me before Gracie tugged on my sleeve.

"Come on, further down this way." She nodded.

She led me to J6, opening the door with a key hanging on a silk cord that hung around the doorknob. Swinging the door open, she handed me the key.

"Keep this with you at all times. The last thing you want is to be locked out of your room, or for someone to come and steal everything you own!" she told me. I nodded before walking in. "Oh, goodnight Vera!" she waved. I waved back as she shut the door.

My room, although maybe considered small by some, seemed quite large to me. My bed was off to the right side, and I had a window at the head of it that looked out behind the castle, into the forest. I ran my hands over the purple silk covers, wondering if the school provided them, or if Adarsa had somehow made them appear. Next to the window was a wall of bookcases, a desk cut out in the middle for me to study at. My luggage had been placed on the empty bed opposite of mine. Next to the door was an open closet. Between the closet and the empty bed with a full-length mirror on a wood stand. I froze when my eyes grazed over it.

I hadn't seen myself since the beauty potion bath, but now I could see. I was still relatively the same: tall, wavy red hair, relatively thin. But, there seemed to be something more; there was a sheen to my hair, and the way it laid made it seem as though I had spent hours on it, even though I had done nothing to it this morning; my eyes sparkled more, and my skin seemed clearer. It was as if I was suddenly naturally beautiful, and I didn't even have to do anything to make myself look pretty.

But I still looked like my mom, and I still had my dad's eyes.

I turned and sat on the edge of my bed, gazing out the window. My fingers unconsciously found my mother's locket, a plain gold circle with no embellishments. The hiss of the train came back to haunt me: '_Remember, Heartstone…_'

"What on earth am I going to do?" I sighed, pressing the cold locket against my lips.

* * *

_Persephone_

"You know, I think I'm really beginning to like you," I murmured, running my fingers through August's coarse, black hair as he playfully kissed my neck.

"Oh really?" he spoke through the kiss, "And here I had the impression that you liked me all along, before we…"

I put my finger up to his mouth, breaking away from his kissing.

"Uh, you know the rules, no mentioning our relationship to anyone." I told him.

"I can't even mention it to you?" he pouted. I chuckled under my breath, taking hold of his head and bringing it next to mine in a kiss.

"Sorry, but I have to get going. It's a long way back to my own room, and Maia will get suspicious if I'm missing for two nights in a row."

August reluctantly let me go, and I emerged from under the warm sheets to pick up my scattered clothes. His ice blue eyes followed me, and I smiled. How dull life had been before August Lupine! The Belladonnas were powerful, true, but our responsibility was tied up with the school. I chuckled to myself, imagining Maia's face if she knew where I was right now…

* * *

_August_

I kissed Persephone passionately before watching her walk outside. Smirking, I shut my door and barred it. Sighing, I stretched, beginning to pace my small quarters. The moon was getting more full; soon it'd be hard to control myself. I glanced down at the thick gold ring that was wrapped around my right pointer finger. It was in the shape of a snarling wolf's head, rubies for its eyes. I ran my finger lightly across the wolf's teeth, smiling to myself.

"Admiring my work?" Adarsa spoke suddenly. I nearly jumped, a growl rising from my chest. "Relax, it's just me, you insolent pup." The dark fairy muttered as she stood, her eyes studying the mess my room was, particularly the condition of the bed. She smirked as she neared me, "My, you are talented at your work, aren't you?"

"Adarsa, what are you doing here?" I swallowed, running a hand through my unkempt hair.

"Just checking in… you're taking your time with her, aren't you?" she threw a sidelong glance in my direction. I snarled.

"Trust takes time to build. Don't worry, I'm going to ask her before the week is out. She's a Belladonna, she'll know where it is." I assured Adarsa.

"Well, just in case you aren't as adept as you think you are, I've provided an accomplice."

"What?" I growled.

"A student actually. She came at quite a price too; to this day I must avoid Bremen in case they ever find out who was responsible for the death of that family… at least you were easy to get." She murmured, sitting down on the edge of my bed, "I simply had to give you that ring, and you were willing to go to the ends of the earth for me."

"This ring was my salvation. You don't know what it's like, being a… well, you know." I mumbled, pulling back my sleeves.

"True. Well, make sure you get some results soon, or you might just find out what happens when that ring comes off." She warned sternly, standing back up. I was about to protest when she clapped, and a terrible light filled the room. I shielded my eyes, and when I looked again she was gone.

"Darn fairies…" I muttered.

* * *

A/N: Alright, here's another recap of characters for you! Gracie is Gretel (you'll meet Hansel, or, rather, Henry, next time!), Ella is Cinderella, Robin is little red riding hood, Persephone is one of the twelve dancing princesses, and August is the big bad wolf. Please Review!


	6. Suspicions

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own any of the Grimm's fairytales that I'm basing this story off of. Enjoy!

* * *

_Gabriel_

Something warm landed lightly on top of my chest, and I mumbled incoherently, turning over. It seemed as though my covers had just now gotten warm enough to allow sleep, and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Gabriel, Gabriel it's time for class. Wake up." I heard Faustino whisper at me. I swatted at the cat, squeezing my eyes close.

"No, please? I changed my mind again; let me just finish sleeping and I'm going to pack up and leave…" I yawned. I heard a hiss, and then Faustino's claws sprang out, right into my side. I cried out in pain, jumping out of bed. I winced as my bare feet landed on the cold, hardwood floor.

"That's better." Faustino nodded, following me onto the floor. I scowled at him.

"You better be glad I have a room to myself; I suppose any normal person would refuse to have a talking cat as their alarm clock."

"I suppose that may be true; however, you are not normal." Faustino smirked, prowling over to my wardrobe. I stuck my tongue out at him before grabbing a towel and walking towards my bathroom. It was relatively small, at least to royals it might be, but without having to share with anyone it was good enough for me. I took a warm shower, and I meant for it to be a long one just to spite Faustino, however the cat just curled up on top of the toilet and when he thought it was time for me to get out, he pushed down the handle and flushed.

I gasped, rushing out of the tiled shower. Grabbing my towel, I wrapped it around my waist, trying not to slip on the wet floor. Faustino tried to hide his haughty grin as he pranced off, back into the bedroom.

I scowled at him, reluctantly drying off and padding off after him. He had already laid out a set of clothes; jeans, a button-down green shirt, and a light brown tailored-looking jacket. I had brought none of these clothes with me.

"Where…?" I tried to form a question as I began getting dressed.

"It's better if you don't ask." My cat replied sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, slipping on the jacket and grabbing my messenger bag.

"Alright, I'm off. How do I look?" I asked, spinning once for Faustino to look me over. He narrowed his eyes, his tail flicking as he thought.

"At least better than a commoner. You could pass for a royal, I'd say." He answered.

"Good enough for me," I shrugged, opening my door and rushing out into the hallway.

"Oh, and remember to look over that handbook today! Last thing you'd want is to end up with a visit to the head of disciplinary. I hear she's not so pleasant…"

I closed the door before he could finish, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Gabriel, right?" A boy with honey-colored hair asked as he walked by, slowing for me to answer.

"Um, yeah." I replied, running a hand through my curly dark brown hair.

"I'm Henry; do you have history with Dr. Lupine first?" he asked as I joined him in waking down the hall.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yep; glad I found someone to sit next to in there. First days always stress me out." He shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes tracing the oriental carpet that lined the floor. We came out of Wilhelm Hall to the spot where the corridor widened and was divided by stairs. There were a few other students heading to class; my eyes found only one in particular.

"Who's that?" I nodded over at the thin, red-haired girl dressed in a long, flowing purple vest that trailed halfway down her legs.

"I believe that's Vera Thorn; new here. Heard she came from Crescent City." Henry whispered back as we neared the stairs. The girl strode down in front of us. I watched her; for some reason, she seemed so much different than all the other students that were pressing in on every side.

"… A royal?" I asked, my eyes following her through the crowd, hoping she would be in Lupine's class.

"Yes, no doubt." Henry nodded. My hope sank a little at his answer, but I was consoled when she walked through a dark wood door, 'Professor August Lupine' painted across it in thin, gold lettering.

* * *

_Vera_

I rolled my pencil around in my grip, wondering when we'd be let out of class for lunch. True, it was only my first class of the day, but Grimm's ran on a block schedule. I had history with Lupine from nine to eleven, then early lunch from eleven to noon, and then chemistry with Selene Belladonna from noon to two, and after that Botany with Hespera Belladonna from two-thirty till four. My schedule on Tuesdays and Thursdays were different, and then I'd start all over again.

My eyes wandered again back up to the clock. Only ten fifteen! Why must time pass so slowly?

Most of every other girl's eyes were directed at August. True, he did have some sort of charm with his dark hair and ice-blue eyes, and there was a certain rugged quality to him with his muscular build… but honestly. Crushing on a teacher seemed so elementary school to me. I gave a small sigh, readjusting myself in my seat.

"And can anyone tell me why the first settlers of St. Joseph were so cautious about leaving their homes at night?" He asked, setting his chalk down as he turned back to us. The class was silent for a few seconds, all the girls dreamily gazing at the professor. Well, almost all the girls.

"Because St. Joseph was a heavily wooded area when it was first settled." Robin piped up bravely. August's eyes found her quickly, and an indescribable look came onto his face.

"Very good…" he trailed off questioningly.

"Robin, Robin Bellflower." The brown-haired girl spoke up.

"Robin," August nodded, seeming impressed. "Well, can you explain why they were so cautious of the woods at night? What was there to be afraid of?"

At his question, Robin paused. August raised his eyebrows, nodding in encouragement at his student.

"Well sir…" she started.

"Please, call me August. I'm not as formal as many of the teachers here." He interjected, and I caught some faint predatory spark behind his gaze.

"August," Robin started again, less sure of herself this time, "… well, the early settlers were very superstitious, and, well, they believed that the woods were unsafe at night because… things, unexplainable things, would roam them and devour innocent people." She tried to explain.

"What sort of things, Robin?" August asked, his voice taking on a very stern, low tone. The small girl swallowed heavily before speaking back up.

"Well, fairies for one; but, also more monstrous, beastly creatures… such as werewolves." Her voice was much softer this time.

"Very good… very good indeed." August continued to gaze at Robin in an almost unnerving way. Then, clearing his throat, he addressed the whole class. "So you see, the early settlers of this great city were but cautious, superstitious folk. However, I believe that people these days need to be as superstitious as they were in our early history; it would keep more people out of trouble." His eyes found me, and fixed me with a piercing stare. I stiffened at his gaze; it was almost as if he knew what had happened to me.

"After all… one can never be too sure what is hiding in the woods."

* * *

_Gracie_

I met up with Henry after chemistry was let out. We made our way down the hall to the smaller, narrower, and darker servant's corridor.

"Selene sure kept you guys over today," My twin brother remarked as we took the side stairs that would lead us down to the first floor.

"Well, we were in the middle of an experiment," I told him, playing with my braid nervously.

"Already? The semester just started." He smiled, trying to ease the mood. He knew how I felt about going to visit Minerva.

Minerva Sweetwater was the school's cook, and head of the cafeteria. Some whispered that she had been here as long as the school itself, and to tell the truth, she looked as if she had been here as long. She was practically blind, her eyes glazed white, and she was bent over at an unhealthy angle. She relied on an old carved cane to get around, and its eerie tapping noise would make my stomach turn in unease. So why were we going to see her? Because Minerva Sweetwater was our rightful guardian.

I do not remember anything about our mom and dad, other than they abandoned Henry and I when we were little, around the age of five. Henry remembered though; he remembered our mother's voice, and how dad would always tuck us in at night and tell us old folk stories. He claimed that we were royals, but without any parents or history to back this claim we were officially commoners.

Minerva became our guardian when we aged out of the St. Joseph orphanage. One day she showed up, right after our sixteenth birthday. We were to be kicked out onto the streets in five days, and then suddenly this archaic lady appeared to whisk us to Grimm's academy. Henry had been so excited, but I remember how she had felt our arms with her long, bony fingers before agreeing to become our guardian, mumbling something about a promise. To say the least, I didn't trust her.

Since we were not yet eighteen, Minerva still had reign over Henry and I and how we were going to live. She made it quite clear when she enrolled us here: our needs were going to be met, and we were going to have a monthly allowance to see to that, but we must visit her every Monday evening, usually around six at night.

I thought it was suspicious, because she did not seem to care at all about what was going on with us, and yet she sat and listened and made us many good things to snack on. Henry, being the typical adolescent male, would fill up on her warm basil tomato soup, or red velvet cake (his favorite). I was a little more cautious when it came to ingesting her food, not wanting to find out too late that it was actually poisoned. I ate my share in the cafeteria, where everyone else ate as well, not when it was just the three of us.

Her room was near the end of one of the darkest corridors in the whole castle, and yet another reason I was always finicky about paying our dear old guardian our weekly visit. As we neared it this week, the thick wood door was ajar, and a warm light spilled out into the hallway. Inside it was rather dimly light, but still seemed welcoming.

Henry plopped down in his favorite chair and immediately picked up a small plate with a generous helping of a lemon square on it.

"Mmm… Minerva, this is one of my favorites of yours," He smiled, his words getting muffled in the mouthful of food.

I sat timidly down on the other available chair before picking up another plate. Minerva's coffee table was, as usual, stuffed full of all kinds of food. I chose a modestly sized amount of pasta salad.

"Thank you Henry, you make an old cook like me feel useful again with all your compliments. I can always count on you liking my dishes." Her low, wavering voice sounded as weak as the wind. She hobbled over to where we were, her cane with its mysterious carvings tapping horridly on the stone floor. She paused in front of me, her un-seeing eyes fixing me with a painful stare. "But you Gracie, why do you never seem to enjoy my meals? Certainly you must realize that I make only your favorites, just for you."

I swallowed heavily, laying my fork shakily down on the plate before attempting to answer.

"Yes, sorry Minerva," I apologized softly, "It's just that, well, the other students pay a lot of attention to how one looks, and I really would rather not to lose my figure is all."

"Oh posh," Minerva spat disgustedly, lurching towards her own chair, "Kids are kids, what do they know? Wouldn't you rather be fat and happy? You could take a lesson from your brother there. He eats all he wants." She pointed her cane over at Henry, who had just finished scarfing down the dessert.

"Yes, but you see, I work it all off. Gracie has no prayer for being athletic. If she ate as much as she wanted to, she would be very fat, but probably more happy than she is now." He smiled playfully over at me. I tried to smile back at my brother, but there was something in Minerva's face that seemed displeased with his last statement. Her lips pursed, and her brow furrowed.

"Ah, but maybe you two are too obsessed with how others view you. You know, being a little overweight is nothing to worry about; it's not as though it would kill you!"

* * *

A/N: Ah… but it just might kill you after all! For those who haven't already guessed, Minerva is the witch with the gingerbread house that tries to fatten and kill Hansel and Gretel. Hey, I actually met my deadline! Sweet Expect another chapter… I'm going to guess next Friday or Saturday (not this week, but next week). As always, please review! Feedback makes my writing better!


	7. History

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Another Chapter is here! I think I have introduced all the characters at this point… oh wait, there are still two mysterious figures, and a certain girl's dad… but all in due time. If you're confused about any of the characters, please let me know. Also, some of you might be saying, 'Gee, I wonder where Beauty and the Beast are', or 'I sure do hope the little Mermaid will be in here'. Sorry, but those are sadly not Grimm fairytales (can you believe it?). Anyway, here's the hard part, where I have to begin weaving the characters all together in a convincing plot. Wish me luck!

* * *

_Vera_

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the food at Grimm's was up to royal standards. Even the Cafeteria seemed strangely… welcoming. Not at all what I was used to back in the dungeons of Bremen's high schools.

I walked in and tried not to gawk at the chandeliers that hung gracefully from the painted ceiling. The floor was tiled in warm parquet, and the lunch line itself wound down a large banquet table filled with a mouth-watering feast. I picked up a large plate from the pile at the start of the line. The girl in front of me- a rather tall, sporty-looking student with short, cropped hair that was a surprising blue color- smiled back at me as she met my eyes.

"I'll bet you had expected them to have silver platters, didn't you?" She whispered playfully back at me. I blinked, realizing that my surprise must have shown through my mask of indifference.

"Oh, well… maybe." I shrugged nervously.

"Sorry, sometimes I can be a bit too outgoing at times. I'm Tara, Tara Brimwell." She introduced herself, inspecting the apples in front of her. I let my shoulders relax as her attention shifted away from me.

"Vera… Thorn." I replied, my new last name still sounding weird, falling off my tongue clumsily.

"Oh… so you're the one from Crescent City. Everyone's talking about you." Her hazel eyes flicked back over to me, and I could've sworn I saw a flash of silver in them.

"They- they are?" I asked, still fumbling over my words. I took a spoonful of salad to cover up my nervousness.

"Sorry, there goes my outgoingness again," Tara rolled her eyes at herself. "They're just curious. There's never been a student here from that far south before is all." She informed me.

"Oh," I nodded, feeling a cool wash of relief sweep over me.

"Hey, have you ever seen a spread like this before in your life?" A somewhat wiry boy asked as he slid into line next to Tara, his hungry eyes grazing past the roast beef and candied ham. A smile twitched at the corner of my mouth; he spoke the words that I couldn't let out.

"Actually…" Tara trailed off, spooning some butter squash soup into a small bowl.

"Hey, who's your friend?" The boy's bright green eyes found me.

"Oh! Jack, this is Vera Thorn. She's the one from Crescent City." Tara motioned over towards me. I gave a half-hearted wave. Jack nodded with a knowing smile.

"Ah, another royal."

Although spoken with a slightly condescending tone, his words comforted me because it meant that I was passing for who I was now supposed to be. I took a slice of German chocolate cake before turning to look at the small round tables that filled the well-lit cafeteria.

"Alright Tara, where are we sitting? I'm guessing there's a table for the outcast new students somewhere…" Jack's eyes found me, "Of course, you don't have to sit with us Vera. Heaven only knows how important where you sit on the first day of school matters when dealing with royals as shallow as these." He spat. I had to bite back my laughter before answering. His complete hatred of royals must mean he was from Bremen like myself. It wasn't exactly the richest province in Isadora, and most of its residents blamed the royals for that.

"No… no, it's alright. I think I'd rather sit with you guys, if you don't mind." I replied, the thought of sitting with anyone else striking fear into me.

I saw the two exchange a look, but only Jack's face opened in surprise.

"It's perfectly fine Vera. Here, let's snag that table over by the wall." Tara started to lead us over to a table that was set apart from everyone else's.

"Ah… the creeper table." Jack smirked as we set our plates down.

"Why do you say that?" Tara pouted innocently.

"Because we can see everyone from here. You aren't stalking anyone lately, are you Tara?" Jack bantered with her playfully. I giggled under my breath, amused by their antics. It had been so long since I had been around others. I felt so out of place, but at the same time I had never felt as though I had belonged so strongly.

"Actually, I was hoping to give you a crash course on the who's who of Grimm's. Vital information if you're going to survive in a harsh environment like high school. Vera, feel free to take notes." Tara stretched, a wry smile coming onto her face. I nibbled my salad timidly, not sure what to expect.

"But- I thought you were new here; how do you know 'the who's who of Grimm's'?" Jack asked, complete with air quotes.

"Because, even though this is my first year to be enrolled here at Grimm's, I have been here many times before. I have an inside link with my family, so I know a few things." The girl replied.

"What do you mean, 'an inside link'? Is one of your relatives a teacher here or something?" Jack asked.

"Or something," Tara nodded, her eyes scouring the large room. Jack gave an exasperated huff and was about to jump back in and ask her to explain when she suddenly cried out, "ah!"

"What?" I asked, setting my fork down, trying to follow the girl's gaze. My eyes found a rather tall, well-built guy with hair so black that it shone blue in the warm light. His eyes, blue as well, were beautiful and charming, but there was something about him that seemed pretentious.

"That, as you already know Jack, is Eric Charmain. That is the type of royal you should direct your hostility to. Born in the capital city to his father, Sir Leon, and his mother, Lady Genevieve. Practically thinks the entire kingdom revolves around him. He's rude and snobby and haughty and over-all unpleasant. And yet, he still somehow always manages to have a date to the winter ball. Go figure." Tara took a gulp of her raspberry lemonade.

"Yeah, I kinda got all of that just from meeting him the other day," Jack replied with a sour look on his face.

"I know, that was all for Vera's sake. She's new here, and he may try to take advantage of her." She leaned across the table towards me, "But I'm warning you now, do _not_ fall for any of his tricks."

I nodded, finishing my salad quietly. I watched Eric as he made his way across to a table in the middle of the room, already occupied by a thin, beautiful girl. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress and her blonde hair was full of soft curls. She smiled weakly over at the snobbish boy as she took a small sip of water, yet there was something almost sad about her; she seemed overly tired.

"Ah, and yet another royal to avoid. That, my friends, is Rosemary St. Clair. Her and Eric have been good friends, mainly because their parents are good friends, but have never dated. I think they both realize how much of a jerk the other one is and have smartly avoided that match. But who knows? Maybe they'd be perfect for each other.

"Rosemary was born here in St. Joseph, although her dad died when she was young. She grew up with her mother, Lady Jane St. Clair, and has been going here for years. Not nearly as bad as Eric, but she will wrinkle her nose if she's wearing, eating, or drinking anything other than the best."

"She was supposed to be my roommate." I stated, finally realizing why the name was so familiar.

"Oh, really? She'd request her own room?" Tara asked. I nodded over at her. "She's been doing that since she was fifteen, or so I've heard. Claims she suffers from insomnia. The real reason is still a mystery to me, but it could very well be that she just spends so much time in front of a mirror that she forgets to go to sleep at night."

Jack laughed, nearly knocking over his glass. I smiled over at them, although my gaze was still set on the tired looking girl. Until, that is, her green eyes found me. I glanced down at my lap quickly.

"Now there is a decent royal," Tara broke out into a genuine smile. I glanced up to find Ella striding towards a table against the far wall. Her distressed jeans and gray flowing shirt seemed almost too casual after seeing Rosemary's elegant dress.

"Ella Cummings, a simply awesome girl. Looks just like her late mother, Lady Catherine. She died in childbirth though, such a shame. She's grown up with her dad, Sir Theodore, and she simply adores him. Although from what I've heard, he recently went missing. No doubt something to do with that toad of a woman he got connived into marrying, Evain Bitterlock." Tara sighed.

"That's what she thinks too," I replied, getting two confused looks from my tablemates. "We rode the bus in together late last night." I explained hurriedly.

"Ah… seems as though Vera here knows more than she let on." Tara smiled over at Jack jokingly. I smiled nervously over at them before allowing my eyes to find Ella again. I watched as she joined two older looking boys (or maybe they were just taller) at a table near the lunch buffet.

"Hey, who's that she's sitting with?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Hayden and Aidan, Ella's step-brothers. Their mother insisted that they change their last names back to Bitterlock." Tara rolled her eyes. "This is their first year here, so I don't know much about them. However, judging from the way Ella is treating them, they're gratefully nothing like their mom."

I looked the boys over, noticing how one was taller and more muscular than the other, who was still relatively tall, but more thin. They both had reddish brown hair, the tall one with it trimmed shorter, and their eyes were both a warm caramel brown.

"Which one is which?" I asked, my eyes jumping between the twins.

"Uh, the tall one who looks like he could be a quarterback is Hayden. The skinny one with the headphones is Aidan. Completely different personalities; Hayden is big and strong, but extremely quiet, while Aidan is funny and is into music and writing." Tara nodded. "And I only know that because I overheard my room mate talking about them with Ella last night. Oh, there she is right now. Gwyn!" Tara called out, standing and waving over a girl with black hair and apple green eyes who was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt.

The girl made her way towards our table, wincing as she passed Eric. I bit my lip, seeing how the boy seemed to smirk at her behind her back.

"Gwyn dated Eric last semester, and you can see how that worked out. She wasn't even supposed to be at Grimm's this year, and she's not too happy about having to come back. Her parents must have forced her or something." Tara spoke into my ear before smiling at her approaching roommate.

"Hey Tara, how is your day going so far?" Gwyn asked, slumping into her chair next to her roommate. Tara sighed.

"It's a Monday." She rolled her eyes.

"Same here girl," Gwyn nodded wearily. "My schedule is slightly crazy this year. Sooo glad I have early lunch."

"Gwyn, this is Jack Fabiana, and Vera Thorn. Jack, Vera, this is Gwyn Hightower, straight from Arcadia."

"Vera… you're the girl from Crescent City, aren't you?" Gwyn asked, leaning towards me. I threw Tara an exasperated look. She merely shrugged.

"I told you everyone's talking about you." She replied, sipping her drink. "Anyways, Gwyn, I was just informing our new students here over the usual suspects here at Grimm's."

"And here I was thinking you were a new student as well," Gwyn flashed an amused grin.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much she knows about people here. Kinda creepy actually…" Jack grinned over at Gwyn. Tara cleared her throat, giving a light-hearted glare to Jack.

"Ah, look over there. The Von Ludwig twins. That's Henry and Gracie. Claim their royals, but were picked up at an orphanage in Marbug by the cook here, Minerva Sweetwater. Both are very sweet and friendly, and both have a healthy appetite. I have dibs on the boy twin." Tara added quickly. I laughed, feeling the tenseness of Lupine's class fall off of my shoulders.

"Wow, you do know your stuff. I'm impressed roomie. Now I know who to go to if I ever need to blackmail someone." Gwyn teased.

"Please, as if you didn't already know this stuff." Tara chuckled.

"Not on my first day!" Gwyn retorted playfully. Tara just rolled her eyes, finishing her lunch.

"What about that guy over there?" Jack questioned, nodding over towards a slightly short, green-eyed boy with light sandy-blonde hair.

"Oh, now you're cheating. That's Jeremiah Stillwater, and he's new. Royal, from Arcadia… and that's all I've got on him. Sorry to disappoint." My newfound friend sighed.

"Ok… what about her?" Gwyn asked next, pointing over to a girl who I recognized as Ella's roommate and the girl who August seemed transfixed with first period, Robin. Today she was wearing a black skirt and a yellow top, with a large red bow tied up in her hair. Funny, she must like the color red.

"Another newbie. That's Robin Bellflower. Not much known about her, other than I believe she's from around Marbug…"

"Him." I jumped in, my eyes finding a lonely boy standing at the edge of the banquet table, staring fearfully out at the now-crowded dining hall. "What do you know about him?" I asked Tara, my eyes not leaving the boy.

"Ugh, you guys are killing me! I'm not a walking phone book; I only know some things about students who have been here before! I don't even know who that kid is. I can't even tell his status. Based on his clothes- and the fact that he's here- I'd say royal, but man oh man does he ever look like a lost commoner." Tara growled in frustration.

I allowed my gaze to follow him a few seconds more as he met up with Henry and Gracie, the twins. His unruly curly hair was a warm, dark brown color, and his eyes were the sweetest shade of gray I had seen. I blinked, breaking my gaze from him and turning my eyes to my food instead. He had been looking out into the dining hall the same way I would have, were it not for having to pretend for Adarsa's sake.

"Now there is someone I recognize!" Tara's voice brought me back into the moment as she triumphantly pointed over at a tall, thin, willowy looking girl who was wearing a light blue tunic and some gray pants. "That's Evie Mirabeau, very mysterious, but mostly because she's extremely quiet. Intelligent as anyone, nearly a genius, and she could get into any university of her choice; that is, if her mom would give her any choice. Her mom seems to control every aspect of her life."

"She's grown up a little too sheltered from living contact with people, especially boys. They're like some great mystery to her." Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"She's from Arcadia, where I believe over half the students are from. Two things to know about her: One, she _loves_ to read, maybe a little too much; and two, she has never cut her hair, ever." Tara jumped back in.

"Never?" Jack's eyes grew wide, "But why?" he turned back to the girl, whose long, slender fingers were wrapped gracefully around her plate. Tara shrugged.

"I think it's her crazy mom again. She's kept Evie locked up in a tower her whole life it seems at times. It'd be pretty if she wore it down every now and then." Tara sighed, "Some of us would kill to have hair like hers."

I noticed that the girl had intricately braided her hair to wrap around her head. It was beautiful, but it hid her golden brown hair's true beauty. Her hazel eyes were scanning the crowded cafeteria calmly, although it appeared that there was no one she wanted to sit with.

And then, for some reason, another student caught my eye. She was sitting with her back to us at a table a few feet away. There seemed something familiar in the dark, purplish shade of her hair. It was only when she turned her head around to face me did I recoil back in shock.

I was staring at Adarsa's face.

She seemed to mouth _"Heartstone_" over to me with a smirk before turning back around to face forward. I blinked.

"Vera… Vera, are you ok?" Tara's hand was on my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I tried to steady my voice as a few students passed in front of our table. As soon as they had walked by I tried to find the umber fairy again, but it was no use. Adarsa had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! This chapter was so tough, because I had to tell just enough history on some of the characters to give you some insight, but not enough to give anything away. Ugh, at least this is now out of the way and I can actually get to the plot. Yay for too many characters to keep track of! :P 


End file.
